


Be A Good Girl

by didntknowiwantedthisuntilnow



Category: violate - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didntknowiwantedthisuntilnow/pseuds/didntknowiwantedthisuntilnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tate and Violet have an interesting day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be A Good Girl

Tate loved sex. Thought about it all the time. Well. When he wasn't thinking about blood and carnage.   
What he REALLY thought about though; was sex with Violet. He loved how easily she got wet. She wasn't a virgin anymore; no, he took that long ago. They had sex quite frequently, to Tate's enjoyment. Now they were to the good stuff. The stuff most teenagers only dream about. The hard, lustful, kinky shit.   
"Hey Vi" he said.   
She jumped, surprised by his sudden appearance. He approached her, passionately kissing her. Their tongues intertwined. Without any warning, Tate pushed Violet against the wall, pinning her hands behind her. She moaned. He knew how she liked it. Rough. And that's exactly how he liked it. Luckily, she was extremely submissive. Catering to his every need. His every demand. And he loved it. 

"Play with yourself" he instructed, quickly removing his shirt along with hers. He pulled her pants down. Violet stepped out of them, kicked them aside, and did as she was told. Tate watched, feeling his length grow. God she was so sexy.   
Tate gave her a few minutes of pleasure, knowing she loved it.   
"Stop"   
Violet hesitantly stopped. She was really getting close.   
"I'm going to fuck you now Violet. And you aren't going to say a word. Nor will you come until I permit" Tate loved dominating her, and he knew she loved it too.   
"Okay" Violet whimpered.   
"What did I say about speaking?!" Tate snapped at her; and she found it sexy.   
Tate shoved her into the wall again, cupping his hands around her ass. She obediently wrapped her legs around him. Tate then shoved his entire length in her already wet pussy. Violet let out a sharp moan, disobeying Tate's original orders.   
"Tisk tisk tisk" he shook his head in disappointment. "Now you have to be punished"  
He pulled out of her and threw her on the bed.   
"On your hands and knees. Now."   
She obeyed his orders, knowing there would be a worse punishment if she didn't. Not that she would mind.   
Tate came up behind her, spanking her hard. He knew she loved that. It was one of her bigger turn ons, along with hair pulling.   
Violet was suppressing a moan, he could tell.   
"That's a good girl. You want me inside you, don't you?"  
Violet nodded in agreement.   
"Not quite yet" He teased "I've got more on store for you."  
As Violet remained on her hands and knees, Tate shoved his face into her pussy, liking her clit and dipping his tongue in her entrance. He could tell by how wet she was that she loved it. But being the good girl she was, she wasn't making a peep. When he was finished with his fun, he sat back up.   
"Stay exactly how you are. No moving. No speaking. You understand?"   
Violet nodded again. And with that, Tate's full length was inside her. He was pumping as fast as he could. Grunting louder than ever. He was loving this. It had gotten so good that Violet had to bite a pillow to keep from moaning. She was a screamer and he knew it. This was agonizing for her.   
"You're about to come. Aren't you?" Tate teased, a sly grin spreading across his face.   
Violet moaned, knowing it was wrong but unable to control herself.   
"Just for that, you can't come"  
Tate was sweating at this point, wondering if he would be able to last any longer.  
Just as he was getting close, he grabbed a handful of Violet's hair and yanked it towards him.   
"You may come" he groaned in between pumps.   
In what seemed like an instant, Violet was screaming his name, and Tate was filling her to the brim with his love.   
He then pulled out of her, allowing Violet to lie limp on the bed.   
"That's a good girl. You just wait until you're asleep. You'll be waking up in chains" Tate said as he cockily waltzed out of the room.


End file.
